Different manufacturers have provided different tablets into the consumers market, such as the products released since 2010. The tablets, also referred to as personal tablets, computer tablets, or pads, such as the iPad from Apple, are portable devices that offer several advantages in documentation, email, web surfing, social activities, and personal entertainment than other types of computing devices. Generally, a tablet has a sound recording system which enables the tablet to record sound, for example to enable voice communications or media applications. The digital data converted by a microphone in this recording system is used to perform various purposes, such as recognition, coding, and transmission. Since the sound environment includes noise. The recorded target sound in the microphone is enhanced or separated from noise in order to obtain clean sound. Some tablets may also have a three dimensional (3D) video camera feature, which can be used to implement 3D video conferencing with other tablet or device users.